User talk:EllieWalker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mayberry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EllieWalker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andlaw99 (Talk) 16:10, December 30, 2010 Great contributions! I'm so glad to see another editor here. I LOVE this show too :) BuffymyBasset Good work! You've done an excellent job on the reformatting of the episode pages. I like the new look! I have one request, when you create the infoboxes for the cast & crew, can you leave the hyperlinks on the names? They are linked to existing pages, some of which are not mentioned in the episode plot. I'm glad to see some interest in Mayberry Wiki! Happy editing! Gomer says hey. Andlaw99 03:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Wikias usually reserve editing rights of the main page to Administrators. Are admin duties something that would interest you? Andlaw99 18:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Functions Functions reserved for admins include the ability to delete and revert pages and to block users. These are functions I have never found a need to use on this wiki since its founding. Here is a link to more info: Mayberry Wiki:Administrators. Check that out, and if it still interests you, let me know. Andlaw99 19:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Status Your status has been changed to Administrator. You've been doing a great job with your recent edits! I usually spend 1 to 2 hours per week on this Wiki, so I don't have any expectations about the frequency of a user's editing. All I know about the editing code, I've picked up just by doing it here on Mayberry Wiki. It seems you're at least as proficient as I am, maybe more. If you have any specific questions, be sure to ask and I'll do my best to find an answer for you. Also, if you plan on making any changes to the main page, you might consider contacting User:Buffymybasset first, because that user is responsible for the recent redesign and I believe is still planning a few more big changes. Most importantly, have fun! Happy editing! Andlaw99 19:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know... If you see anything off centered, or un-aligned on the main page, it's just that I'm currently working on it :) Buffy. ---- So, how does it look so far? :) Buffy ----- I replied to you via the message you left for Andy... Buffy. Wow! look at this Look what I found! Maybe you can find images via this link! :) http://www.andygriffithshow.net/gallery/index.php Buffy Woo HOO Good job on the pics so far!! They were a gold mine find!!! :D lol Buffy Pages. Hey! I started going through each episode last night, starting with season 1- and I've been adding infoboxes! I got a lot done last night! :) Back to work! :D (Also I'm going to use your Admin sherrif/template thingy on my page too! :) Also- Like the main page? I added/cleaned up the middle section! I thought it needed a little more :) Bufffffy :D Hey Doesn't say you are blocked... not sure whats going on--- Buffy I have an idea... I was thinking... how would you like to create a page with me titled "The Andy Griffith Show Dictionary" We could list words that are said in the show- and what they mean. For example: Preachin': means going to church What do you think? lol We could have them categorized alphabetically. We can just create it as we go... like when we remember words.. or see them on the show, we can come back and add to the dictionary. Here is one of my favorite shows... this is how they did theres: http://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com/wiki/SOA_Dictionary What you think? :) Buffy Infoboxes Hey- Sorry on the infoboxes; when I was creating the pages for the end of the black and white episodes- I just quickly put the infoboxes in, and didn't seperate the director and writer sections into their own rows- So if you want them separate, they will have to be changed... I just wanted to hurry and have the pages done (I still have a few more on season 5), but I wanted to let you know I was sorry about that error. :) Buffymybasset The loaded goat.. OMG, I started laughing so hard when I saw this pic you uploaded: lolol THERE HE GOES!!!! Watch this.. fast-foward to 2:40 lol. Such a funny moment... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTFNvslHNDc ----- Soooo funny. It's obvious why this show is iconic! Doesn't get much better than the Andy Griffith Show! Buffy Hey girl Hey girl-- I found this link that has super long summary's for episodes! Thought you'd like to maybe bookmark it :) http://www.episodeguide.us/the-andy-griffith-show.html Buffy ----- Not yet- I'm first trying to make this the main Andy Griffith Show page.. there is another, so when you google or search wikia for the Andy Griffith show, another page pops up first, i'm trying to make our's the main one... Buffymybasset Hey Girl- Pics/Animations I think I'm going to make some animated pictures! I'll show you one where I'm done. Any particular scene you want? Miss ya! Hope you are back soon! :) Buffmybasset-- 19:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) HERE IS ONE! :D *I haven't seen him in awhile. I think he only stops by once a month or so. If you need him, try messaging though. I went to Gifsoup and make them there. Register, then click create.. you'll figure it out from there :) Buffy Changes I wish you'd come back and check out the new wiki format I made!! :) I think you'll love it too! :) 17:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC)